psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kabuto Kirisaki
is a local playboy who seems to spend his time hitting on attractive women. Appearance Kabuto retains the appearance young skinny male with pale skin, long tussles of black-tinted hair and orange colored eyes. He is always seen wear a orange headband with a diamond patten with small Katar in the diamonds. Kabuto is mostly seen wearing normal playboy clothes which match his personality like wristbands, rings, baggy jeans and sleeveless jackets with a normal T-shirt under. Personality Kirisaki Kabuto is a local playboy who seems to spend his time hitting on attractive women. Kabuto's former way of life was running away from problems and annoying stuff as a way to achieve peace but, after being told by his uncle that the only one who will achieve peace will be himself and that the problems he is trying to escape from are pushed to someone else, he decides to change. Kabuto goes to Psyren to try to make his fortune and, of the new arrivals during the group's second tip to Psyren, he was the only one who listened to Amamiya's instructions, though that is probably due to his affections for her. Kabuto has demonstrated a shocking change of opinion; instead of just running away, he actually sacrifices his own well-being to protect his allies. His injuries were fatal but Van Tenjuin's increased Cure power has seemingly stabilized him. In a later chapter, he wins a one on one fight but states that it doesn't feel good at all, exactly how he expected it to. Synopsis Past Kabuto's past is unknown but at the start he is alone seen hitting on attractive women, running from their boyfriends and running away from problems and annoying stuff as a way to achieve peace. Tatsuo & the Worm arc Kabuto enter at the time as Ageha, Amamiya and Asaga with him and Oboro as one of the many newcomers. When Amamiya was giving the newcomers the instructions on how to service in Psyren all the newcomers including Oboro did not listen but Kabuto was the only one who did and all the newcomers died and Only Oboro himself survives as a tavoo attacks and now suddenly attacks them and Kabuto alone cares about saving himself. The Tavoo is revealed to be Tatsuo, Asaga's best friend, before going to Psyren.Tatsuo blocks them from going to the gate. Ageha also used his new power, "Melchsee's Door," an extremely rare ability that feeds on energy. This ability seeks out any PSI energy in the area and completely eradicates it as well as obliterating any physical matter it touches, friend or foe. Initially, Ageha has no control over his ability. With Asaga fainted, Ageha, Amamiya, Oboro, and Kabuto used the gate. Tatsuo turns to normal but can't leave Psyren because of his Core so Tatsuo stayed behind to find his calling card without telling anyone but Ageha. ---- . Tenjuu Elmore arc Once coming back to the real world, Matsuri has Kagetora teach all the drifters Rise but neglected his Rise training to go to his uncle's cabin but before he is sent to Psyren again his uncle tells him that the only one who will achieve peace will be himself and that the problems he is trying to escape from are pushed to someone else. Third Trip arc It seemed that Oboro, Asaga, Ageha, and Amamiya are the only drifters there. Once they answered the phone and begin their investigation, they see Kabuto's footprints. Amamiya risks sending a telepathy message to find Kabuto. Kabuto see his uncle's cabin and goes to it and Oboro, Asaga, Ageha, and Amamiya follow Kabuto, who is on his way to his uncle's cottage and Kabuto remembers about his uncle's millions of lottery numbers and tires to find them. They go inside to a big shelter protected from the outside world. Only then does he find a piece of newspaper that describes a meteorite that hits Japan in Oct. 29 2009. Ageha gets a hold of the diary, where the Day of Rebirth advertisement was, and he learned of W.I.S.E.'s destruction of a city. Ageha thought this was caused by PSI. W.I.S.E. issues a "Declaration of War" and states that the war will begin on the "Day of Rebirth." The group finds a CD that contains footage of the "Day of Rebirth." Asaga finds a of a working T.V. They play the CD and see the W.I.S.E. destroying a building and wreaking havoc until the Elmore Wood children arrived. Overpowered, the children are killed by Amagi's Sephirot as the video ends. Meanwhile, Kabuto was seen reading a letter his uncle wrote presumably before dying, and cried in despair. The W.I.S.E. then find the group in the house by tracking Amamiya's previous telepathy. The drifters decides to split. Ageha tricks Kabuto into making himself a diversion to lure Dholaki, the 5th Star Commander of the W.I.S.E. Kabuto awakens a fusion PSI ability which is made by using the 'Sense' type of Rise and Trance together making his own PSI "Menace" which allows the possessor to "see the 'threat of death'" in the midst of battle, allowing Kabuto to dodge Dholaki's Explosia but soon can't keep up with his attacks because he neglected his Rise training. Just about when Kabuto gets killed, Ageha distracts him. His first program attack hit Dholaki's flying tavoo's core, and killed it.Having dodging Explosia, Ageha uses his powered up Melchsee's door, now Melchsee's Lance. Almost dead, Dholaki faints, but then 3rd Commander, Shiner, saves him. Shiner eliminates Dholaki and becomes interested in Ageha's Melchsee's Door. They retreat, calling them lucky. They find the gate, back to the present. The card points reduces only by one, leaving 45. Inui arc When Kabuto is back to the present he only has one lottery number but doesn't know what drawing the lottery numbers for but knows there is no record about it winning so far and that it was a winning number form the future. Tenju's Root arc Ageha requests to re-see the Declaration of War. Asaga and Oboro notice that the contents have changed. The contents are renewed, instead of showing masked men, it shows Miroku and his gang! Oboro must of noticed, he told Ageha that now that Ageha introduced the Elmore Wood to Miroku. Because of that, Mirkou doesn't have to conceal himself. It is true, and Ageha also noticed that now that Kyle had seen the Tree of Life, the children won't die from it. Junas, however kills them. The video ends there. Also, during the footage, it is revealed that Elmore Tenjuin dies from a plane crash in July. In the present time, it is July. Ageha knows that it is today. They approach the airport. Ageha gets in a car with Oboro and Kabuto drives Amamiya and Asaga. Amamiya decide to announce a "bomb" in the plane to delay it but Nemesis Q calls and she is sent to psyren so Kabuto try's calling Ageha and Oboro stupidly sending him to Psyren forgetting that people are sent to Psyren thought phones.Ageha and Amamiya quickly destroys some Tavoo, saving Oboro, Kabuto, and Asaga. Ageha and the Drifters encounter Dholaki and Shiner upon arriving in the future for the second time. Ageha, Kabuto, and Dholaki are separated from the others who are teleported to another location by Shiner. Ageha engages Dholaki in combat, yet Dholaki has added another Illuminas Core to his body. Shiner distracts everyone but Ageha and transports them to a different place, leaving Dholaki and Ageha alone. Kabuto managed to slip away before being teleported. Ageha fought against the new dual core Dholaki, but the difference in level is large. With only one program to fight with, Ageha has become predictable to him and his Melchsee is renderd useless after Ageha's Melchsee's Lance, was neutralized after Dholaki made improvements to his Explosia Psi, shrinking it down making it very similar to Ageha's Melchsee's Lance. Kabuto interferes to save Ageha, leaving him heavily wounded. Ageha is stunned by Kabuto's move but is still in danger from Dholaki, who attacks again. Kyle soon kills Dholaki with an improved Rise by attack both Cores, while Van uses his advanced Cure to restore Ageha's right leg and any other injuries he may have sustained and Shiner was beat by Shao, Frederica and Amamiya. Q's Master arc Transported to Root, Ageha, Kabuto, and Amamiya are reunited with Elmore, Lan, and Haruhiko (the latter two being former employees to Kyotada Inui). They hear of the fates of Matsuri, Kagetora, and Ian (Although the former two's deaths were never officially seen). Kabuto spends most of his time in this arc on a hospital bed as he needs to recover and is unconscious. Soon he meets Yo-Yo inside his mind and Yo-Yo tell Kabuto about how to use him before he woke up. The Drifters soon return to the past. W.I.S.E arc For the most part, Kabuto is preparing for the next call from Nemesis Q by training with Ian on how to use Rise (Ian style). Invasion arc As Junas' group invade the Root, continuing along their current route in the pursuit of survivors, the hunters' respective path intersects with that of Frederica's, who is already surrounded by a substantial quantity of flame. Complying with Bari's request to remain behind and eradicate the human blockade, Nekka launches her chains towards the young aggressor with murderous intent while the others fearlessly leap through the intense inferno but Kabuto Kirisaki's swift intervention seemingly alters the trajectory of the violent lashing strike.Breaching the far side of the immense blaze unharmed, Ash informs his female comrade that the rest of their respective group will be going on ahead without her. Subsequently dispersing from the rest of the pursuers and discovering the location of the escaping inhabitants, Ash announces their compulsory addition to W.I.S.E.’s various experimental subjects, while immobilizing a substantial quantity of victims in a single instance as he relishes in their resultant misery and cries for help. Unashamedly disposing of even the slightest form of resistance, Ash is approached by the insignificant figure of Kabuto Kirisaki, who inaudibly requests that the aggressor before him refrains from his present actions. This incites Ash to snarl at the so called "maggot" to speak louder, bearing his imposing fangs just mere inches from Kabuto's face as he attempts a swift and decisive strike. However; Ash rapidly finds his world inverted by a suspected form of telekinesis that rivals even Grana's, which also propels him across the room with devastating force. Recovering quickly from the prior assault and initiating his own counter, Ash questions his foe on exactly what just occurred but the only reply he receives are the return of his own coins and the statement "I told you to stop, asshole!!". Ash's short temperament finally fractures in the face of the previous insult, revealing the true extent of his aggression as he launches into a feral onslaught but yet again he finds himself vigorously repelled by an unperceivable force. Erupting from the depths of the resultant rubble, Ash invokes his ultimate technique, propelling a significant volume of volatile cards while screaming at the top of his lungs. Utilizing the subsequent smoke screen emanating from the consecutive explosions after realizing that Kabuto possesses the ability of visions, Ash rushes into the dense cloud with the intention of tearing his adversary limb from limb, further increasing his chances of success by assailing his victim from behind. However, Kabuto narrowly manages to evade the vicious blow, connecting with an open-fisted punch of his own. As his body begins to be engulfed in a mysterious light seemingly emitting from himself, an evidently shocked Ash is perplexed by the abnormal circumstances, asking his foe what the hell he did to him. Kabuto casually remarks that this is all the Menace Ash created, returned back in full, just as a massive detonation occurs. Only Ash's charred remains are observed in the aftermath, located directly at the center of the substantial crater. Astral Nova arc Kabuto has gone to Tenju's Root in the invasion of W.I.S.E's head branch. Astral Nova and is working with Shao but they are hiding as Shao has sensed a powerful PSI that has come form the guy Kabuto and Shao were hiding from who was Miroku, but he simply goes outside to start his plan. PSI Abilities Burst File:Kabuto and YoYo.jpg|Kabuto and Yo-Yo File:Dhdfhfd.png|Paradigm of the Chicken Soul File:Dfhdfhfdhfd.png|Yo-Yo creates the Ball of Menace File:Dsghdfhgdf.png|Ash's attack kills him from the inside after being hit by Kabuto's Ball of Menace Yo-Yo (ヨヨ Yoyo) (possibly a form of reflection Telekinesis) - The being within Kabuto. Kabuto's Menace Ability comes from his cowardice. This formed into the being Yo-yo. Kabuto can take any "menace" attacking him and summon Yo-yo, unseen by the enemy mistaking it as Telekinesis as what Ash did thinking his Telekinesis is as strong as Grana's. Yo-yo takes the "menace" and manipulates it mainly attacking the enemy, but theoretically, it could simply be thrown away in any direction. Theoretically again, Yo-yo has a limited energy as to how much he can manipulate, such as when Ash attacks with his best skill, he simply condensed it into a "sphere of menace" energy. Because Yo-Yo doesn't exist as a Burst-type entity such as Nemesis Q, it is left to Kirisaki to use the Menace. This is best described as redirecting the 'intent' of Menace, allowing Kirisaki to change the target of his enemy's attack; as seen when Ash's coins change from attacking Kirisaki to attacking himself. One could posit that Yo-Yo utilizes Trance type psi to manipulate the intention of target without them even knowing. *'Paradigm of the Chicken Soul' (弱者のパラダイム Chikin Souru no Paradaimu): - A pattern of sorts where Yo-Yo "grabs fate" (the attack of the enemy known as menace), Kabuto casts off his fear, and Yo-yo manipulates it so Kabuto is spared from it, throwing it away with the menace that was attacking Kabuto. Rise File:Shbfdgdsfg.png|Kabuto using Sense-type Rise to aovid Nekka's whip File:Fhdhdhfg.png|Ian-Style Rise Sense-type Rise - At first Kabuto neglected his Rise training, so he was unable to physically keep up with his visions well. Since he has only now started to learn Rise, Kabuto can only use Sense-type Rise unlike Most powerful opponents who know how to use all types of Rise to a fixed amount, but he uses his Sense-type Rise at a level most Rise uses can't by avoiding his opponents attack at light speed with the support of his Menace Vision as he knows were the attack is coming at before it is even used. This shows that Kabuto can dodge an attack at the speed of light. Ian-Style Rise (イアン式ライズ Ian Shiki Raizu) - A style of Rise not suitable for combat, developed by Ian to help cure users. First it detects the opponent's life wave then the energy recycle operation, the actual curing part of his rise. Because Kabuto isn't a cure user, should he attempt the second part as he would most likely die but can still use the first part by using radiation to sense the life wave of an opponent, sensing everything from breathing, pulse and rythem of life. With this and his visions he can tell were anyone is in a fight making it impossible for a opponents to land a surprise attack. Trance Sgsdgdsgg.png|Kabuto's eyes when using Menace File:Derrhdhdfhg.png|Kabuto see's the threat of death with his Menace Visions Menace Visions - A highly specialized hybrid variant of PSI, fabricated from the consecutive utilisation and simultaneous combination of two derivatives of PSI's three basic forms,explicitly Trance and Rise. The process to initiate this particular technique involves employing a Rise which specifically heightens the body's own natural Sense properties and by fusing it with Trance it uses thought waves to broadcast "precognition". Kabuto's precognition are visions that show the "threat of death" through the form of an evil white aura and once seen he can adjust his position to avoid it. Form the start Kabuto had incredible eyesight as he is able to see his uncle's cabin, in the mountains, all the way from the top of a roof in the city. Unfortunately, because at first Kabuto neglected his Rise training, he is unable to physically keep up with his visions well but has now learned Rise and is one of the best Sense-type Rise Users. Navigation Category:The Resistance Category:Characters Category:Drifters Category:Psychicer